slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Goon
Goon - to antagonista wprowadzony w filmach. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata", początkowo robiąc wrażenie ghula w arsenale Mrocznego Strzelca. Jednak potem okazało się, iż Mroczny strzelec to Junjie, bohater spoza 99 jaskiń i obrońca Wschodniego Królestwa, kontrolowany przez Goon'a. Zamieszkiwał wschodnie jaskinie. Po porażce powraca w "Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" , wraz z Mroczną Zgubą i nowym Nosicielem, gdzie ponowi kolejną klęskę, zostając przez Willa Shane'a wraz z Blakkiem strącony do Głębokich Grót. Wygląd Ma on jedno, duże czarno-czerwone oko. Jego brzuch jasno zielony z lekko ciemniejszą obramówką, a na głowie i z tyłu jest w kolorze ciemnej zieleni po bokach głowy ma czarne trójkąty. Jego zęby są bardzo ostre. Ma duże czułki przypominające żagle. Ma dużo czerwonych znamion. Na łapach ma mały trójkątny wyrostek. Po transformacji ma duże czarne oko z czerwoną kreską (źrenicą) w wokół którego są czerwone znamiona. Ma u łap trzy palce, zakończone ostrymi pazurami. po boku posiada wyrostki z błonami i czerwonymi znamionami. Posiada długie tylne łapy z pazurami. Posiada długie cztery pary wyrostków ze znamionami, które są jaśniejsze od skóry na grzbiecie. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Goon'a. Wiadomo jednak, że pewnego razu odnalazł go Junjie. Goon przejął kontrolę nad bohaterem, wraz z dwoma przedstawicielami plemion spoza 99 jaskiń i zghulowanym Lodowym ogrem porwał Fandango, by stworzyć Terraportal do jaskini dzikiego plemienia, gdzie była jego armia. Chciał uwolnić wszystkie śluzaki od ludzi. W trakcie potyczki z Gangiem Shane'a przejął kontrolę nad Eli'em, uwalniając Junjiego. Z pomocą Medyka i Burpy'ego udało się uwolnić Eli'a spod kontroli ghula. Goon jednak zdołał uniknąć Medyka, uciekając bezpiecznie przez tunel powietrzny. Z czasem przejął kontrolę nad innym strzelcem (Willem Shane'em), by wraz z paroma demonami Mrocznej Zguby i zmutowanym Blakkiem zghulować Śluzaki czterech żywiołów. Osobowość Goon miał ambitne plany. Chciał ocalić Śluzaki przed ludźmi. Stworzył armie z poza 99 jaskiń, by zaatakować ludzi, a wyzwolić Śluzaki. Jest bardzo nieustępliwy, za wszelką cenę chciał przedostać się do zachodnich jaskiń i zwabić do siebie lidera 99 jaskiń. Umiejętności Protoforma *Podtrzymuje kontrolowanie istoty poprzez siedzenie na jej ramieniu. **Czyta w myślach oraz wspomnieniach kontrolowanych istot. **Potrafi komunikować się z osobwością ofiary, poprzez zmaterializowanie samego siebie w jej umyśle. **Włada światem stworzonym w wyobraźni ofiary, by tam pokonać jej podświadomość i ją opętać. *Wystrzeliwuje z siebie w stronę ofiary pociski ciemności, przejmując jej umysł i czyniąc Nosicielem. *Powoduje odczucie strachu u ludzi. Transformacja *'Darkgoyle (nieoficjalna nazwa)' - ghul pociskiem ciemności paraliżuje osobę, a potem zatrzymuje się na niej i wnika do jej umysłu, gdzie prowadzi walkę z podświadomością ofiary i po wygraniu narzuca jej swoją wolę. Ciało ofiary przybiera upiorny wygląd (szara skóra, czerwone tęczówki, pęknięcia na twarzy), a głosem ofiary jest głos ghula, który kontroluje wszystkie poczynania ofiary. Ghul musi w protoformie podtrzymywać ten proces, strącenie go sprowadzi osobę do nieprzytomności, aczkolwiek, ghul może nakazać strzelcowi się wystrzelić i ten nie straci przytomności, chyba że ghul zacznie przejmować kontrolę nad nową osobą. Ghul może kontrolować tylko jedną osobę naraz. *'Ghoulgoyle' - umiejetność "poprzedniej wersji" - ghul potrafi zmieniać śluzaki w ghule, poprzez schwytanie śluzaka (Po transformacji i w protoformie) lub rozbłysk aurą. Zaletą jest to, że po zghulowaniu może odesłać nowo powstałe ghule do walki (należy dodać, że jego protopalsta nie potrafi wysłać uleczonych ghuli do walki po uleczeniu, nawet na zmorfowana). Zdolności sensoryczne - Goon potrafił ze Wschodniego Królestwa wyczuć, co dzieje się ze śluzakami w Zachodniej części Slugterry, co sprawiło, że chciał je ocalić poprzez zghulowanie. Inteligencja - Goon cechuje się ponadprzeciętną inteligencją, oraz w przeciwieństwie do innych ghuli, zdaje się byś pozbawiony dzikich, nieokiełznanych instynktów drapieżnika. Odporność na leczenie/Śmierć od dobrej energii - Goon jest odporny na zdolności leczące Medyka, w tym też Medyka Eli'a, będącego Mega Morfem, Strażnikiem oraz Śluzakiem Żywiołu Energii. Jednakże, oberwanie pozytywną energią Medyka wprowadza Goon'a w stan podobny do potwornej choroby; na ciele ghula pojawiają się znamiona przypominające peknięcia, Goon mizernieje i blednie. Prawdopodobnie, w takim stanie grozi mu śmierć. Uleczyć go do pełni sił może ciemna energia, którą posiada w sobie chociażby zmutowany Blakk. Ciekawostki *Możliwe, iż Goon jest dawnym Goon Doc'iem Blakka, który zabił Shanai, a potem uciekł w dzicz. *Jest bardzo mądry, bo wie co się znajduje poza Slugterrą i może robić rzeczy, które inne śluzaki nie umieją. Przykładem jest kontrolowanie ludzi lub ghulowanie śluzaków. *Na Mrocznych Strzelców dobiera tylko wykwalifikowanych i doświadczonych strzelców (Junjie, Eli Shane, Will Shane, Thaddius Blakk). *Jest pierwszym śluzakiem/ghulem, którego głos dało się usłyszeć i zrozumieć. *Według Goona, chciał ocalić wszystkie śluzaki Slugterry przed ludźmi, ghulując je. *Po ocaleniu właściciela, ciągle Eli słyszał myśli ghula, które mówił. *Przybył też do 99 jaskiń w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na to kto lub co poza nim potrafi tworzyć ghule. *Jest prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszym Ghulem w Slugterze. *Jest jedynym Ghulem należącym oficjalnie do antagonistów. * Boi się Medyka - "Nie, tylko nie Medyk!". Dlatego, że Medyk może go uśmiercić. * Jako że nie może zostać uleczony, a energia lecząca ghule może go zabić, możliwe, iż Goon jest czymś w rodzaju pierwotnego ghula. * niektóre jego umiejętności przypominają umiejętności strachoducha i hipnotyzera Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk (chwilowo) Kategoria:Unik Kategoria:Junjie (dawniej) Kategoria:Will Shane (dawniej) Kategoria:Mroczna Zguba Kategoria:Mroczny Strzelec